Big Star
by UsagiXisXmine
Summary: What happens when a bunch of crazy girls drag Misaki out for karaoke? Well he meets a man trying to take him from Usagi, he gets a record deal with N-G , and he becomes the most popular singer in Japan. PSHHH that's just totally normal. Chapter 4 is M.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Star  
Hey there pep's! I wrote this with this idea in my head…and yeah. I'm not gunna take long with the beginning . Well see yahhhhhh…OH sorry I haven't like updated….I've been REALLY busy with make up work, kickboxing practice, and Rugby…OH yeah! I made the BOYS rugby team! YEAAHH! Props to me! I got Meio and Mito from Mitosis, and Meiosis XDD Stupid science..  
Enjoyyy!**

**Misaki: No Disclaimer?**

**Me: *smiles* Noppeeeee.**

**Misaki: You WILL say it.**

**Me: Noo.**

**Misaki: Well, then I'll say it for you….Destry does not own my ass, or Junjou Romantica, even though she wants too.**

**Me: I OWN THE DIALOUGE, NOT YOU! .**

**Misaki: Well…you are the one who wouldn't say it.**

**Me: *tear* anyway ON WITH THE STORAYYYYYYYYYYYY!...*hides Russia's pipebehind my back*..oh Misaki…wanna play a game? *Russia-style smile***

**Chapter one : Makings Of a Big Star

* * *

**

"OHHH….come on Misa-chan! You know you wanna try it!" the brunette girl with curly pig-tails named Kisa squealed and glomped Misaki, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Um…I really can't sing at all, you guys…" Misaki said, his emerald eyes soon reaching the deadly, for him at least, karaoke machine.

The black, long, strait haired girl, Rin, was her name, wrapped her arms around Misakis neck, pecking his cheek said," Awww…come on…just once?"

The curly, red headed girl, Amu, simply jumped up in her seat and happily screamed "Yes!"

The foreigner girls with short blond hair, what was their names, um, oh yeah, Meio and Mito. The twins,Meio sat on Misaki's lap, while Mito sat back quietly.

Mito said in her monotone-like, but beautiful voice "Misaki-kun, if a girl wants you to sing, and she is willing to pay, you take the offer… You don't want to offend us do you?" She glared at him slightly with a angry glint in her icicle-blue-gray eyes.

Misaki blushed, if he wasn't partly drunk he would have already died of embarrassment. He looked down and mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say Misa-chan?" Meio asked with happiness spread on her face, her eyes, which were just like her sisters, glinted with such an incomprehensible sweetness, "Please Misa! I wanna hear you sing.." He face suddenly turned into a frown, tears pooling in her eyes.

Misaki looked up and saw that the girl was crying he instantly said "Please don't cry! Look I'll sing! Just don't cry! Ok! I'll sing what ever song you want!" his excitement sent happiness through out the girl on his lap.

She looked back at him smiled, Misaki couldn't tell if was an evil one or a happy one, and said "Ok! Get on stage!" she suddenly got off him and pushed him towards the stage. She giggled excitedly as he slowly took hold of the microphone.

She ran back to the little table where you choose the song * looked through some songs and jumped up when she found the song.

Soon a drum like sound effect filled the air, followed by an electric keyboard, and a bass guitar. The words were on a screen, and Misaki read them off.

_She's simply awesome. Mhmmm.  
She dashed by me in painted on jeans  
And all heads turned cause she was the dream.  
In a blink of an eye I knew her number and her name, yeahh.  
Ah, she said I was the tiger she wanted to tame._

Everyone in the bar looked at him amazed. Yea, he was cute , and so was his voice was too, but who sing was **this** good. It wasn't good, it was great! He sounded like a singing angel! No! Better than an angel. BETTER THAN JUSTIN BEIBER! The boy could for sure sing. Meio hadn't heard **anything **like it in her 8 years as a music producer at N-G*. Oh, no, not even Ryu-san could compare. She sat next to her sister and asked "Is the new one?"

Mito said, "I don't know yet. Let's just wait and find out."

_Caribbean Queen!  
Now we're sharing the same dream.  
And our hearts beat as one  
No more love on the run_

A couple more rifts played before he started to sing once again.

_I lose my cool when she steps in the room.  
And I get so excited just from her perfume  
Electric eyes you just can't ignore  
and passion burns like never before_

_I was in search of a good time.  
Just running my game  
Love was the furthest  
Furthest from my mind_

Oh yes. He's the one. 

_Caribbean Queen!  
Now we're sharing the same dream.  
And our hearts beat as one  
No more love on the run_

_Caribbean Queen!  
Now we're sharing the same dream.  
And our hearts beat as one  
No more love on the run._

Suddenly a handsome black haired man with blue eyes came out and smiled, he had an Alto Saxophone in his hands. He began to play the Sax solo, to which Misaki's mouth dropped; he was _so _good at it. Before Misaki was to sing again he came up to Misaki, tilted the boys head up and pressed his lips to the smaller, singing boy. The crowd erupted with crazy fan girl screams. Misaki blushed, but managed to kiss back, a little. Then he continued to sing.  
_Caribbean Queen!  
Now we're sharing the same dream.  
And our hearts beat as one  
No more love on the run  
_  
This time, saxophone sound rang through the air.

_Caribbean Queen!  
Now we're sharing the same dream.  
And our hearts beat as one  
No more love on the run_

_Oh, ohh, oh,oh,oh…she's the queen my Caribbean queen ..oh yeaah.._

The Sax drift went on..and the song ended. People clapped, screamed, and whistled, they soon were chanting '_More! More!' _Misaki blushed and stuttered, not sure what to say.

The black haired man suddenly stood infront of Misaki and said " Misa-chan's voice hurts. He can no longer sing. Come on lets go Misa…" He put his arm around Misaki and led him out to back stage.

Meio was amazed. She wanted the boy, he would make millions. "Do you believe in him now Mito?"

"Yes. Very much so…but I think he would be worth more if he was paired with that black haired kid. "

"I agree."

"We found our new money maker."

* * *

It turned out that other mans name was Hikaru Kotani, and he was 21, he was a music major ,and in his last year of college.

"So, Kotani-kun, why did you begin to play along with my horrible singing?" Misaki asked, still tipsy.

"Well, first off you are the total opposite of horrible, you areGREAT. And well I just heard the song, I knew the solo, and I wanted to play with you.." He smiled as Misaki blushed at his last words.

"No, I really am bad…" Misaki said weakly.

"Do you wanna hear the recording?" Hikaru pulled out a camera and pressed play. Misaki watched as he walked across stage and sang, it sounded….well good!  
"Wow….wait…you were recording me?" The young boy asked.

"Well, yes…you were cute, and I was video taping so I could see your face again." Hikaru smiled triumphantly.

"Well….thanks I think…" Misaki's face flooded with color at that.

Hikaru bended over and hugged him. "Thank you for letting me kiss you…it was delicious."

Misaki was shocked and tried to wiggle out of the mans grip. "What! I'm a MAN. A MAN! You shouldn't be saying that!"

"But I did like it, I kinda feel offended that you didn't."

"…..i-its..not like I didn't like it…"

"Well then Its settled! Come to the University tomarrow after school…I show you what I can do."

Misakis mood suddenly got better. "Yes!"

Hikaru packed up and began to leave. He smiled and waved.

Misaki sat back down, then Meio came in "Hi, Misa! You were WONDERFULL! So wonderfull I want to offer you a full record ship at N-G !"

"WHAT? N-G? OH MY GOD…." Misaki was blown away by the idea..

"Yep! But only if you get that kid to join with you…"

"Yes! Of course!" Misaki was so excited, he was trying his hardest not to scream.

"Awesomeness! Ok…here you call this number when your ready…" She handed him a card, and walked away.

_I'm going to be part of N-G!

* * *

_

**WOOWWWW! AWSOME LONG AS CRAP CHAPTER….AND I DIDN'T CUSS ONCE! Hurray for me! If you wanna know I used the song Caribbean Queen by Billy Ocean…Like it , love it hate it RATE IT! Reveiwwww…Oh and I haven't updated my other stories cuz…. I just don't wanna XD But I will soon. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi yalll! Fast update! I really like this story. Idk why….but hey! Ok then…well now….OHH…I got married. (Not really. I'm 14. That's illegal.-_-) XDD but I'm going to quickly go to the story…..Oh and in the description I realized I wrote S-G….-_-…fail.*facepalm***

**Me: Misaki is not here to day. Akihiko locked him in his closet. :D**

***we hear loud screams***

**Me: :DDDD Any way I do not own these wonderful characters. *Yells* Misaki! Pay backs a bitchh! XDD**

**Big star chapter 2: All new begins….well….screw this.**

* * *

_WAHH? Flowers! WHAT THE HELL! HIKARUUU! YOU DIE!  
_

Misaki quietly sat there. Reading the card from the flowers that Hikaru had sent. It clearly said

_Dear Misa-chan,  
Ohhh! I can't wait for tonight! Come by soon! I have a new song for you. Ohhh, and N-G called me….Yes! Man I can't wait to work with you! Oh, all the teachers said you should become a professional singer (which you are!) and that you were awesome! Remember….5 tonight! I'll take you to dinner if ya want! Love you!_

_Love, Hikaru.  
_

LOVE! WHAT? "!" Misaki yelled while ripping the note into millions of little pieces, just as Usagi walked down the stairs with a cigarette in his mouth.

Misaki was so freaked out he didn't even notice the older mans presence. Akihiko smiled, and saw this as an advantage. He crept up behind the slightly retarded boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest. One swift move and he had captured the boy's lips in a small kiss, then backing off, and looking into his loves eyes.

Misaki was baffled for around 20 seconds, which was when he slowly realized what had happened. "YOU BIG PERVERT! DON'T GO KISSING PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" He struggled to get out of the larger mans grip but failed, as always.

"But you love it." Akihiko gave that "I can do it cause I'm me, and I'm that awesome " he smiled that freaking "I own the world" smile.

"DO. FREAKING. NOT." Misaki managed to evade his lovers grasp and run out the door, not even putting on his shoes fully.

Misaki just ran, to the University Hikaru went to. He was flustered because he kinda wanted the older male's attention and comfort.

_Isn't that natural? He's my sempai I mean I'm supposed to feel attached ….right?  
_

_"_ARGG!" This thought just made Misaki even angrier. The little idiot.

University? Which one again? Was it…"Hey! MIsaki! " Misaki turned to his right, seeing Hikaru wave at him.

Misaki quickly ran across the street "Hey! Why are you here I thought you were at the university."

"Yeaaaaa…..I kinda had a feeling you would get lost so I hung out here," Hikaru wrapped his arms around Misaki "Your kinda stupid." Misaki made an attempt to knock Hikaru upside the head but he missed. Hikaru chuckled and escaped the fury of the little green eyed squirrel by running into the gates of the University. Misaki ran after him, trying to hit him with a stick he picked up.

"HIKARU! YOU WILL DIEE!" Misaki looked around….wait…where did he go? "Hikaru?" Misaki lowered the stick and walked around. He noticed all the pretty sakura blossoms and the bright green grass and the tree leaves. And the drip of water from a pond a little ways away, and the strum of a guitar by it. Misaki made his way past most of the trees, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Pretty? Isn't it? This my school …welcome to Ongaku* University" Hikaru said in a seductively beautiful tone.

"It's…wonderful….." Was all Misaki could come up with.

"Yea…. Well Come on lets go. I wanna show you the song I wrote!" Hikaru took Misaki's hand and drug him to a pretty building and inside he found recording tools, and microphone along with all kinds of instruments; keyboards, pianos, drums, guitars, string instruments, woodwind and brass, and of course, saxophones galore.

"Wow! You play all of these?" Misaki asked while touching a microphone.

"Yeah…I like music."Hikaru chuckled.

"I can see. ….so what about a song now?"

"OH!" Hikaru grabbed this folder and quickly pulled out a piece of paper "This song!"

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SING THIS!" Misaki shrieked after taking a look at it.

"Wellllll…It's not only him! I want you to sing it. Cause we are shooting our first video today! " Meio was in the corner smiling.

Misakis reaction: "WHAT?"

"Oh, come on Misaki! I know you can do it!" Meio said happily as she jumped out of her corner and right next to the young singer.

"No….please…DON'T make me sing this!" The boy pleaded , just as Hikaru leaned in to say something to Misaki.

"You can do it, Misaki, I believe in you…." His breath tickled the sensitive skin of his ear, making the boy blush a million shades of red. Hikaru chuckled and backed off, leaving Meio giggling and smiling, like a crazed fan girl.

_Dear…GOD…NOOOO…  
_

"OK! No more playing around! MISAKI GET YOUR ASS IN THAT RECORDING STUDIO!"  
Meio pushed…..no more like rammed Misaki into the studio.

Of course Hikaru had already recorded the music…..so he just sat back and enjoyed the show.

Misaki and his reaction : "Oh….shit."

* * *

*After the making of the song and video*

"OMIGOSHH, stage lights sure make you hot!" Misaki said while wiping his face with a towel, for he was sweating like a stuffed pig.

"Haha…I agree…that was...Most interesting though.." Hikaru grinned.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Misaki flushed …and nearly passed out. He was already sweating.

Hikaru simply laughed and nearly fell off his chair, he finally stopped, in need of air.

"WHAT EVER! DON'T LAUGH!" Misaki smacked Hikaru upside the head.

"Oww…..meanie. " Hikaru said with disappointment.

Misaki stuck his tongue out, angered.

Hikaru put his arms around Misaki, while the boy spazed out. "Ohh, Misaki your SOO cute..!"

*back at home with Usagi*

Akihiko quietly sat down, wondering where Misaki was. He usually wasn't gone this long, he sighed and clicked on the news.

The gaudily dressed reporter woman was talking to a blonde man.

"So what is this about the "New, Big Upcoming star" Tohma?" She asked with fake excitement in her voice.

"Oh, The newcomer, Misaki. Well one of our producers found him at a karaoke bar, and he was apparently good enough to get a record deal." He said smiling so sweetly, that it was faux.

_Misaki?_

"Oh MY! Well may we play the new recorded song and produced video that came out today?"

"Sure…."

"OK! Well this is the brand new singer, Misaki Takahashi!"

"MISAKI?" Screamed Usagi.

The screen flooded to black then a heavy bass, oriental sound, with clapping and some form of guitar came in. Then showing Misaki in a military uniform, standing back to back next to a black haired man with a similar outfit.

_Jai ho! Jai ho! _Sang out the black haired one.

The Misaki bega  
n..

_I got shivers..when you touch that way..  
_

The man began to run his hand up Misaki's side.

I'll _make_ _you_ _hot_, _get_ _all_ _you_ _got.  
I'll make you wanna say.  
_

_Jai ho! Jai ho!  
_

_I got fever running like a fire.  
For you I will go all the way  
I'm gunna take you higher.  
Jai ho!  
_

The man turned Misaki around and nearly kissed him, before it fadeing then it turning to an Spanish town, Many people dancing, Misaki holding hands with the man and the began to dance, Misaki twirling and twisting like a real tango dancer. A lighter sound came.

_I keep it steady cause that steady is how I do it  
Jai ho!  
This beat is so heavy, so heavy your gunna feel it.  
Jai ho!  
_

_You are the reason I breathe!  
Jai ho!  
You are the reason I still believe!  
Jai ho!  
You are my destiny Jai ho!  
_

Then the man picked up Misaki and began to kiss down his neck, Misaki grinned and wrapped himself tighter around him.

_No, there is nothing that can stop us.  
Jai ho!  
Nothing can ever come between us.  
Jai ho!  
So come and dance with me Jai ho!  
_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me  
Come on catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
Come and save me, I need you now  
_

Then Misaki came up dancing sexily by himself in a white Indian inspired outfit, in which his entire stomach showed, along with some of his chest, and a white veil covered most of his face.

_I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go  
_

_Jai ho! Jai ho!  
_

A heavy bass sound returned.

_Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose the chase.  
_

_I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an notion in my heart,  
I will never be the same.  
_

_Jai ho!  
_

_Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin', (Jai Ho)  
You're gonna find out, baby,  
I'm one in a million.  
_

_I need you,  
Gonna make it,_

_Jai Ho!_

_I'm ready,  
So take it!_

_You are the reason I breathe!  
Jai ho!  
You are the reason I still believe!  
Jai ho!  
You are my destiny Jai ho!  
_

_No, there is nothing that can stop us.  
Jai ho!  
Nothing can ever come between us.  
Jai ho!  
So come and dance with me Jai ho!  
_

_Jai Ho!_

_Baila baila!_

_Jai Ho!_

_Baila baila!_

_Jai Ho!_

_Baila baila!_

_Jai Ho!_

At the end a violin and a string ensemble played while Misaki danced.

"Oh, Hell no." Usagi was pissed.

* * *

**OHHH. O.0. usage found out. In the worst way possible. Love you all review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Straight to a chapter today. WAHAHA ! I don't own Junjo Romantica. ON TO DA STORY. More of Akihiko's perspective and NO this be not a crossover with Gravitation (XD) .**

**Big Star- Chapter 3 Yeaaaa, NOOOO.**

* * *

Akihiko somehow continued to watch, without breaking the television screen. The annoying reporter lady then said "Lucky for you guys! Today, we have the soon-to-be pop stars with us! Welcome Misaki Takahashi and his partner Hikaru Kotani!" 

Misaki and that kid, Hikaru, walked out on stage. They both sat down on a couch and smiled and waved as the crowd screamed.

They both said "Hello" at the same time. 

"So Misaki-kun, what's it like, so far, being a star and all?" The obnoxious woman asked Misaki. 

"I guess it's been ok, I mean It's fun but weird…I-I mean…L-Like…Hahaha….." Misaki was getting cutely nervous, he was already blushing.

The lady looked bored and said "Ok kid, don't hurt yourself… Now what about you Hikaru?"

Hikaru just smiled and said "It's been wonderful. I really like it, but the best part happens to be working with this little cutie ..." He then took Misaki's hand and kissed his forehead. Misaki blushed furiously then barely hit his head. Hikaru took this as a challenge and nearly tackled Misaki to the floor with a huge bear hug as he placed little "innocent "kisses on Misaki's face and neck. Everyone in the audience (mainly girls) jumped up and down and squealed at the show of affection. Even the reporter lady was in awe, but the blonde haired man just smiled sweetly. The two boys helped each other up, and Misaki turned red.

"AWHHHHHHH!" the entire crowd gushed "MORE! MORE! MORE! MOREEEEEE!"

Hikaru smiled triumphantly the smoothly said "You want more?"

The girls screamed " HELLL YESS!"

Hikaru the placed a hand on Misaki's wrist, yanking him forward, then wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist, and placing his lips on Misaki's. Misaki had his eyes open in shock; he also just lay limp in Hikaru's arms. The girls screamed and jumped in bliss, even reporter lady stood with hearts replacing her eyes. But they were not the only one's who stood.

Akihiko had jumped up in fury; he was also shaking in anger. "That …BASTARD!" he shouted through clenched teeth. Quickly he made his way to his car. He pulled out his new Iphone and searched the show, he somehow was able to watch it. (A/N don't doubt the power of Akihiko.) Now Misaki was up on stage with a microphone in his hand, Hikaru in the background with a dj thing set up. A soft type sound came out then a beat, Misaki began to sing quietly then he got louder 

_Stamp on the ground_

_Moving all around_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Moving all around_

Then he really began to sing.. 

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._

_Jumping all around_

_DROP THE BEAT_

A heavy beat began but slowed..

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._

_We're sending out an invitation_

_to everyone in every nation._

_But don't sleep get on the run_

_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

"…just a few more minutes" whispered Akihiko.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._

_DROP THE BEAT_

_So come and join our love foundation_

_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration_

_'Cause we are about to ignite_

_And we wanna go out tonight!_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Moving all around_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Moving all around_

_Stamp on the ground  
_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp ..._

_Jumping all around_

_DROP THE BEAT_

_Jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp ..._

_Jumping all around._

The crowd once again began to scream. But Akihiko had already arrived at the studio, and of course barged in.

Another song was being sung while Hikaru and Misaki danced together, when Akihiko had reached the stage. Misaki sang out loud and clear "Tsamina mina eh eh  
Waka Waka eh eh!" Till he saw Akihiko. Then he quit moving. 

Hikaru kissed his cheek "What's wrong dear?"

Misaki didn't even answer, Akihiko kept a steady stride until he reached Misaki. Everyone watched in silence. Misaki tried to speak "U-Usagi- s-san…..I-I…." That's when he felt a large hand strike him across the face. He widened his eyes in shock, and tears fell down his face. He looked down, hurt and ashamed, then he felt arms around him in a loving embrace. He looked up to see Akihiko with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki was worried. 

Akihiko then took the microphone from the reporter lady and said in his deep monotone voice " Misaki Takahashi belongs to me. I will never let him go so you, Hikaru, cannot take him from me. I love him more than anyone else could know. This is the proof.." Misaki had been swept off his feet within a second and he was bridal style in Akihiko' s arms and Akihiko kissed him with such a passion that everyone in the area, besides Hikaru, thought their hearts would burst.

Akihiko broke the kiss and then said " Hiakru, you now see who Misaki is to me? Don't EVER touch him again. "

Hikaru grinned and said "But your threat wont stop me from trying to take Misaki away from you."

Akihiko also had one more trick up his sleeve. He set Misaki on his feet the got down to one knee he pulled out a small black box and he opened it. On the inside was the most beautiful pure silver ring Misaki had ever seen. It was beautiful and it had encrusted diamond and words engraved on it, it said " Misaki for ever and ever I will love you~ Your Usagi-san" 

One question had popped out "Misaki Takahashi, I love you more than life, Will you marry me?" 

* * *

**OHHHHH CLIFFHANGERRR. XD LOVE ITTT. Better that I thought it would be. Sorry I don't update often it's just like…I don't know. WAIT I USE TCAP AS AN ACCUSE! But More reviews= more writing! :D Love you all**

**~Destry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup sup. Im going to write more even though I have written 3 chapters in 2 days! PROUD OR WHAT? :3 Anyway I hate you guys cause I haven't done my essay due tomorrow. Nor have I done CSI. But BECAUSE I love you so I do it. (No its cause I'm too lazy to work on school stuff. XD) But anyway…I realllyyy want more reviews on this story….cause to me it's my best. But like ok new chapter.**

**Misaki: Yep.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Misaki: Don't you have to say something?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Misaki: Say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine..I don't own Junjo Romantica and at this rate…I never will.**

**Misaki: Oh, you did it! With a little attitude I must say but you did it!**

**Big Star Ch 4 **

* * *

"A-Akihiko….I-I….don't know…" Misaki began to sputter random words.

"Please Misaki. I love you more than anything or anyone in the world." Akihiko said simply.

"….I-I….Yes."

"what?"

"I said…YES! " Misaki began to cry of joy and all the fans roared with cheers.

Akihiko placed the ring on Misaki's finger before he stood up and wrapped his arms around Misaki and kissed the life out of him. The crowd cheered for the new couple. The reporter woman began to speak again "There you go! It's true! The great lord Akihiko Usami just asked the new found star Misaki Takahashi to marry him! And the boy said yes! " Then she squealed and almost fainted. Misaki was almost sure she heard Aikawa's voice also. And he was correct.

Aikawa rushed in on the stage and with hearts instead of eyes she ran up to Misaki and hugged him almost to death. The only people who were not happy about this occasion were Isaka and Hikaru. Isaka then stomped onstage and began yelling at Akihiko about how slow and lazy he was the speech went a little like.. "COME ON YOU LAZY ASS AUTHOR! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO PROPOSE TO MISAKI YOU ARE NOT WORKING HARD ENOUGH!" That's when the crowd then began to throw stuff at Isaka. He was quickly pushed off stage.

"Ok, then! Misaki will you and Hikaru please sing one more song for the occasion? "

Hikaru slowly said "…Ok…We will perform Ima Monster!"

Misaki nodded and whispered to Akihiko "This is your chance to see my talent."

Soon every one was back in order and the group was back on to sing. A hip hop beat began to play and Misaki began to whisper into the microphone.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Then Misaki got louder as he began to scream , Akihiko didn't know Misaki could do scream.

_LETS GOOOOOO!_

_OH NOOOOO!_

Then he began to sing normally

_Can't stop the tickles.  
They call me Dr. Giggles.  
It's o-o-o-off the chizzle  
Fo' shizzle dizzle_

_I'm bangin' with the b-o-t-o-dizzle  
with wiffles  
'cause I dribble like I'm rubbing on nipples._

_Gotta get out the pickle  
Make it rain with the ripples.  
Let my candy rum trickle  
Get you buzzed with double triples._

_Getting head in, rentals  
avoiding the parentals.  
This is ghetto, plain and simple  
with the down beat tempo._

Hikaru began to say something..

_Oh, no.  
They be hatin' us.  
'Cause we're glamorous.  
They be hatin' us.  
'Cause we're fabulous_.

Misaki began to sing again

_Can't stop me once I've started,  
Baby, got me retarded.  
Don't phunk-phunk-phunk-phunk  
with my heart._

Then Misaki screamed out once more.

_LET'S GOOOOO!_

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Eat you like a cannibal,  
Spit you out like an animal._

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Eat you like a cannibal,  
Spit you out like an animal._

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Go 'head girl, shake that butt.  
Make me freakin' bust a nut.  
Crank that music, blast it up.  
Let's get wasted, super *UHN._

Guess what, honey. I'm a freak.  
I'm a freak inside the sheets.  
Rough, tough, naughty nurse.  
Rip it up, now make it hurt.

_Don't stop, get it, get it!  
Last for hours, not for minutes.  
Open wide for my surprise,  
Scratch and blow for your grand prize._

Smear it on your plastic face,  
Leave you with a sweeter taste.  
Super soaker on your chest,  
Let it drip down on your breast.

And Misaki screamed again

_LET'S GOOOOOO!_

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Eat you like a cannibal,  
Spit you out like an animal._

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Eat you like a cannibal,  
Spit you out like an animal._

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
Serve you up as cold as ice._

Misaki then screamed into the microphone but it wasn't loud…

_Haters make me famous_

_Haters make me famous_

_Haters make me famous_

_Haters make me famous_

_Haters make me famous!_

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Eat you like a cannibal,  
Spit you out like an animal._

_Chop, chop, chop you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Eat you like a cannibal,  
Spit you out like an animal._

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Slice, slice, slice you up.  
Ima monster (hah hah hah)  
Cut you up, I'll slice and dice  
Serve you up as cold as ice._

Then the music died down and the entire crowd screamed. Akihiko clapped and smiled, but he felt the bulge in his pants. The song was quite suggestive, and to hear that come out of Misaki's mouth was the most arousing thing Misaki had EVER done. Akihiko knew what he was going to do with Misaki tonight.

Akihiko stood up and hugged Misaki , making sure the boy could feel Akihikos erection. Misaki gasped when he did, becoming aroused himself.

"I like seeing you up there, It's makes me want to have you even more my little sex kitten." Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear receiving a gasp, and a blush.

"Y-You…are a perverted old man!" Misaki said.

"But you love me." Akihiko retorted

"True." Misaki said..

Soon they found themselves home and as soon as the door shut Misaki felt himself shoved against the closest wall as Akihiko kissed him with all he had, and then he began to place kisses against his collarbone. Misaki moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Akihiko and let himself give in to the pleasure.

Misaki gasped as his shirt was pushed over his head. He shoved it aside and looked down as Usagi-san licked his chest. "Ah… nn…" He arched sharply, feeling himself get harder with every touch. Usagi-san slid lower, his tongue limning his belly button. Misaki shrieked and bucked, allowing Usagi-san to reach around and hold Misaki firmly in place while he attacked the boy's belly button, which was strangely erotic. Usagi made a mental note to lick this place in the future.

"Usagi-san…more, please."

Usagi froze. _Did Misaki just beg for more? This has been a very productive evening._ He hastily unbuttoned Misaki's pants and shoved them and his underwear to his ankles. Misaki was revealed. He was completely aroused and the tip was already weeping. Usagi sat back, looking down at the beauty of his lover; small, fragile, erect…everything set his blood boiling.

Misaki, whose eyes had closed when Usagi had attacked his belly, opened those soft green emerald orbs lazily. "Usagi-san?"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so beautiful right now that I can't help but stare at you."

"B-baka," Misaki gasped. "Finish it."

Usagi-san nodded. He leaned down and touched his lips to Misaki's tip, lapping up the pre-cum. Misaki moaned and arched. Usagi took it as a hint and opened his mouth, swallowing the tip and limning his member. Misaki moaned under his tongue and gasped with pleasure as he came. Usagi swallowed it all and gently pulled away. He looked at Misaki, who was panting heavily. He smiled slightly and ran the fingers of one hand over Misaki's rear, probing lightly. Misaki squirmed until Usagi prodded inside his entrance. Usagi pumped it slightly. Misaki moaned against the finger, not fighting Usagi at all, too drunk on pleasure and his own oversensitivity. When Usagi's second finger was added, Misaki yelped and bucked yet again. Then came the third and Usagi decided to try something. He pressed his thumb against the base of Misaki's testes while pumping three fingers. This sent Misaki squealing and coming once more. Usagi smiled. _A very, very productive evening._ "Usagi-san… ah… nn."

Usagi finally removed his hand and unzipped his pants, nudging them down around his knees. He had long since gotten hard. He positioned himself over Misaki, lifting the boy's calves up over his shoulders. The look Misaki gave him just before he closed his eyes to brace himself could have almost been taken for one of lust. But then, Usagi reasoned, If Misaki was being lustful, then pigs were flying and Hell was freezing over. Usagi probed Misaki with his hard member before plunging it in. Misaki howled in pleasure-pain as Usagi pushed his way in. When he got in as far as he could go, he paused, letting Misaki get used to it before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Misaki gasped and panted, his arms reaching up to lock around Usagi-san's neck. Usagi leaned down, locking his mouth with Misaki's. Their tongues danced while Usagi kept up the steadily increasing rhythm. Then Usagi recalled that both his hands were free. He braced himself on only one hand while the other reached down to rub Misaki's erection. Misaki nearly choked on their kiss before he got used to it and just let his orgasm build.

They both reached higher and higher in ecstasy. Usagi was grunting and Misaki was whimpering when they both came together. They cried out simultaneously and collapsed back on the bed. Misaki released his grip on Usagi-san's neck, falling back against the pillows while Usagi-san rolled to one side, panting heavily. He could never give this stuff up… not ever. "I love you, Misaki."

"I love you, too, Usagi-san," Misaki said drowsily. He dropped off to sleep a moment later. Usagi stared at his beautiful Misaki. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead and once more on the lips before he wrapped his arms around the boy. Misaki shifted, sliding a leg in between Usagi-san's and pulling his arms tight to his chest to make it easier for Usagi to hold him close. Usagi smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: *Wakes up with tissues everywhere* What happened?**

**Akihiko: You had a major nosebleed about 10 minuets ago. **

**Me:Oh. First lemons, it does it to you. **

**Misaki: *passed out***

**Me: HURRAY! I don't have to receive harassment from that jerk!**

**Akihiko: *reads* I actually like you right now. **

**Me: Surprise, surprise. :D Anyway thank you and review cause I gave you a lemon! MY FIRST LEMON! *dies***


End file.
